


Platonic Dreams (One-Shot)

by Lonedemongirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dream World, M/M, UnderFable, sleepover, slumber, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonedemongirl/pseuds/Lonedemongirl
Summary: A simple dream that is kinda overheard.





	Platonic Dreams (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by - Tris1571 (Amino app)  
> please note this is a one-shot so there is no continuation of this!

As normal the weather was lovely upon the surface of UnderFable. Monsters and Humans together. No fighting or arguing. The pacifist routes are the best.  
After a lovely meal at Mufflets. Dream and Cross teleported to a quiet hilltop and settled down.

“This spot should do!” exclaimed Dream as he pulled Cross down next to him.  
“For what?” He replied with a stutter as he landed funny falling into the giggling Skelton. “He-He, the sunset silly. Haven't you had the chance to see a real one right? or had to chance to watch, right?” Dream stated as they both sat up, Cross blushed slightly. “”Y-yeah I guess your right and it's lovely this evening.” Cross got comfy while Dream snuggled up to him almost purring.

In a hesitant moment, cross moved his arm to allow Dream to lean against him. Moments later the sun started to decline in the sky showing a peaceful dusk as dark blue, purple and red filled the sky. The moment seemed to drag as Cross started in awe. This caused Dream to giggle once more, Cross blushed more. “W-what?” He asked.  
“Nothing.” Dream replied with more giggling. “Just admiring how cute you look with a blush!” Crosses face was holding full blush now and Dream was rocking back and forth with laughter.

Falling into Cross causing them both to roll down the hill laughing and screaming. They landed at the bottom in hysterics. Cross lifted himself slightly noticing he was on top of Dream who was now also blushing.  
The stars shone brightly up above.  
The air stilled as Cross look intently down at Dream, his heart rate increased as Cross slowly lowered himself closing his eyes at the same time.  
Dream did the same raising himself up.

“Dream?!” Cross whispered  
“Yes, Cross?” Dream said in a trance manner.  
“What are you doing?” Cross sat up moving Dream into an upright sitting position with him. Dream blinked while still blushing and took in his surroundings and then the realization hit him.  
He was at Blues sleepover with Ink, Prisim, Fresh and of course Cross. Everyone one was asleep except for them.

After moving the conversation to the kitchen. Cross set a cup of milk in front of an embarrassed Dream and sat down with one himself.  
“Thanks” mumbled Dream. “No problem” Cross took a sip.  
“W-what happened” Dream fiddled with his cup.  
“Well, you rolled off the sofa and landed on me. then tried to kiss me. You weren't even that drunk. You just passed out.” Dream held a full on blush. “S-Sorry I didn't mean too I dreamed that I was on the surface on a hill, watching the sunset. w-w-wi-” Dream was getting and flustered and started to raise his voice but Cross cut him off by placing a finger on his teeth and one to his own making the shh gesture before speaking. “ You don't wanna wake the others. You were with me in your dream correct?” Dream just nodded.

Cross silently moved next to Dream and gently put his hand on his chin lifting it to look into his eye. Dream jumped slightly at the unexpected movement. Dreams eyes grew wide.

Clink.

A few moments passed and Cross moved slightly and winked. “If you wanted a kiss you should have just asked.” Giving a little chuckle. Dream put his head in his hands and screamed internally.

The fridge door closed and a sleepy prisim walked past them holding a bottle of BBQ sauce. “It's too early for shindigs, ya know.” He gave a little yawn and walks past an overexcited Ink. He was partially jumping his place and ran towards them throwing his arms around Cross. “Ohhh I'm so proud of you!” Prisim shushes them before leaving the kitchen with his bottle. 

Cross who was now also embarrassed stood there with way over excited Ink and a blushing Dream still sat at the table.


End file.
